


Yule Among the Pines

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [34]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, New Years Day 2019, Other, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Runes, Saturnalia, Timestamp, Trees, Winter, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Shadow and Winchester celebrate Yule.





	Yule Among the Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts), [sumquisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumquisum/gifts).



> A fic I promised someone. Today I finally went back to Twitter and had a bit of a moment when Neil replied to me, so, here's this fic, powering through not feeling super great and today is not Yule but I believe we will all live through the slight timey-wimey-ness.

Of course you would never let Shadow cut down a tree for Yule, no matter what has come before you both. You stand out in the snow, and among the pines. Shadow says that it makes sense for you to throw the bones, so you do: bone runes, Saturnalia-esque with the hint of the Norse you both need. 

The empty rune stares back at you: Odin’s own. Of course. You lean back against the nearest tree and breathe, long exhales.

When it’s time, you let Shadow pull you away from the bark and into his arms again. 

“Perfect,” he says.


End file.
